Now and Forever, Together
by Yue Matsunoki
Summary: Shiki and Rima have known each other since childhood. They never leave each others side and they promised to be with each other. Now and until Forever. Together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Very first fanfiction ever. Hope you guys like it. Let me know how I can improve please. Sorry if there is spelling errors. R&R**

'**Thoughts'**

**"Dialogue"**

Narration

A three story mansion on the outskirts of town loomed in the darkness. A heavy fog was covering the surrounding area.

"Haruka let's hope we are not too late." Reassured Juuri though her voice contradicted with her facial expression, for worry was plastered all over her gorgeous pureblood features.

"She will be fine honey."

"Rido-sama!" called a rushing maid.

"What is the matter?" He drawled. He was so freaking tired from the work that the council gave him.

"Kuran-sama, Shiki-sama is in labor. Do you plan to comf-"

The maid was cut off by a scream of the first contraction.

YYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

"Seira…" He hesitated for a second. He was thinking twice about going to comfort his beloved. HE knew better because he would hurt her more if he showed her and affection. "I'll be there later I have to speak with my brother who is currently at the main gate. Will you invite him in?"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Welcome Kuran Family" said the butler "You have arrived at the right time. Shiki-sama is currently in labor in the west wing while Kuran-sama is in his study on the east ground level.

"Why that ungrateful little-." Haruka was about to start a slur of profanities, but Juuri stopped him.

"Hey, Ka-na-me, lets go see Auntie." Juuri didn't like cursing in front of her child.

"Hai, Kaa-san."

As they followed the sound of heavy breathing with their acute vampire senses Haruka went to the right to have a "chat" his **beloved** nii-san

Another scream was heard through the house.

"Long time no see Ototo-chan" venom dripping from every word.

"Good Evening, **Onii-san**." Haruka hated Rido with every drop of blood in his body. "Why are you leaving your lover? Don't you love Seira with all your heart? or has it turned black and shriveled into despair and nothingness" Haruka spoke his words in a threatning voice yet a hint of…concern?

"My choices are none of your business" Haruka could sense the hurt the was coming from his tone though he tried to mask it with a glare from his Heterochromia red and blue eyes.

"They are when you are planning on wedding the insane pureblood hime-sama, Hio Shizuka." He hissed "I see you are not planning on changing your mind. Killing you now would be too easy. You deserve to live with what you have done."

"…"

As Haruka left the study Rido knew what he did was wrong, but it was the only thing he could do to stall the council so that he would stay away from his Dearest and their child.

"Gomen nasaii, Seira."

Rido walked down the hall that led to the Screaming. He stood outside the room waiting for the wailing of the newborn child.

"Well isn't he just the most adorable baby boy you ever saw. " Cooed Juuri.

Rido sighed. This just made things worse. As he walked in he just stared at his beloved and their son, who looked just like his mother.

His hair was mahogany that was very messing. Eyes were the color of ice blue that was a combonation of his own royal blue eye and Seira's sky blue ones.

'I wish I wasn't the father' was all he could think. He was dragging them down the very halls of hell from which there was no return. He would be stalked by guilt and remorse.

"I'm Leav-"He started but was cut off.

"I heard" She said, tone dripping with ice as well as acidic venom. She was holding the baby tightly in her arms as if to protect him a threat that might be in the doorway. "I don't think you loved me anyways"she muttered

"I'm sor-

"save it"

"…"

"Why? I thought you loved me" She choked on the verge of tears. The Kuran family glares made it worse.

"I do but…"He couldn't finish

"but your council is way more important than your woman toy and bastard child."

"I'm-"

"just go" she whispered "GET OUT!"

After he was gone she started to cry. Juuri and Kaname stayed at the residence to help Seira while Haruka went home to "process" some things.

" Kaa-san" said 4 year old kaname

"Yes?"

"Pegnant Women are scary"

"Yes, Yes they are"

_7 months later._

Chi Touya was in labor for two days. Raijin Touya was at her side to help her through the natural birth. The reason it was so painful was because they were vampires. It was early in the morning in April. There was a terrible storm outside.

"Two more centimeters Chi-sama." The doctor of the house was watching for the baby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Okay ready on three."

"1".

"2".

"3".

"Push!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"You can do it." Raijin was trying to comfort his wife. Men can't comprehend the pain of child birth'.

"One more time."

The Room was dark holding a crib a bathroom and a bed. It was lit with few candles and ear piercing screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As the cry of a baby was heard Lightning lit up the room in a flash and it seemed as the whole Mansion was letting out a breath of relief.

"Congratulations she is a baby girl."

Chi held the beautiful baby. She was literally beautiful like a China doll. Her beauty was electric. She had orange yellow hair and Eyes that were a mix of indigo and cerulean.

"She'll be a model like us." Whispered Chi

"Aa" He was so happy." You should rest dear."

"I love you, Raijin"

"I love you to, Chi."

**A/N Hope you like it. Kinda nervous, but whatever. Next posting is in 2 weeks cause im going to Japan.**

**R&R please**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hey Guys I had some spare time so I thought I would type out Chapter 2 and maybe chapter 3 later so you guys have something to read while I'm gone. Lol *has no reviews yet* Whatever Enjoi the story.

Narrator

"Dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

"Seira-san"

The exhausted aristocrat replied with a small nod. She fell asleep after her outburst at Rido.

"Seira you want to see your baby-"

Her eyes widened as Seira jumped up

"Don't tell me the gender!" screamed Seira. She ran to the crib and looked inside. She peeked under the blanket. "I see you have a peewee." Seira fawned over her new child. Juuri and Kaname sweat dropped.

'Didn't we already tell her it was a boy?' Thought Kaname. "She is very moody today ne Kaa-san?"

"Hai…" she replied with a smile. Her thoughts were interrupted by a now yelling Seira.

"Your hair and eyes are similar mommies. Yes you don't anything like _HIM_. Yes you are. Yes you are." She continued with her cooing at her baby."I going to name you Senri. Senri Shiki."

As Senri look at his mother with curiosity he had no idea what was in store for him later in life.

_6 Years later_

_It was that day again. 2 years ago. The day he dreaded so much. He remembered his favorite maid that cared for his mother… was eaten…by his mother. He watched as he stepped into his mother's room. He came into the room because he was hungry and he figured since it was his birthday he would collect life force from his mum as a present. His eyes as wide as saucers as he saw his mum lying on the ground crying in a pile of sand after realizing what she had done. His facial expression after that day was always impassive like a puppet. After all his great uncle would always tell him he was just a puppet and that his body wasn't just his. He hated the day he was born. As vampire it made him realize that he lived longer so he just loathed his life even more._

'_Stupid Otou-san'_

As he walked through the grave yard he saw a flash of orange yellow.

'_What was that..?'_

Sorry it was short, but I had orchestra. Rima POV next chapter. R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's me again. Just got back from Japan. I semi-wrote this chapter on the 10 hour flight. Just letting everybody know that chapter 1-3 have been edited and I would also like to thank petiteshima and Xx4tunecookiesxX they really helped me out with this story. Now to the story! :D

'_Thoughts'_

Narration

"Dialogue"

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampier knight. Just this story. I'm not making money this is soley for the purpose of your entertainment.

Shiki P.O.V

'_What is this girl doing in a cemetery? Wonder what her parents look like. I have no idea how she got orange hair. Interesting, really. She_ reminds_me of a doll, but I can sense her personality if much different from that.'_

"Hey, Are you okay?"

The girl look back at him with crimson eyes that shone with anger and hurt in the darkness of the cemetery. 'Vampire I see. Duh she's a vampire. What kid is in a cemetery at 11pm?'

"Does it look like I'm freaking okay!" Wide range of vocabulary ultimately resulting in a temper issues.

"The name is Senri Shiki" I choked. The aura coming from this girl was pretty scary.

"Rima Touya"

Rima P.O.V

'_I'm on the verge of tears. What do I do! Tears are signs of weakness. Stop it Rima. Even so there is this force making me want to pour my soul out to him. What is this feeling'_

The two chatted for a while and Rima figured out he was Seira Shiki's son. Figured as much because of those eyes and the hair. I was pretty obvious.

"So, your half pureblood?"

"I Guess you're just as perceptive as I am. I figured you were Chi and Raijin's daughter because my mother has a dress with a similar pattern to yours."

"So... Why are you here. You don't have to anwser. Just curious."

"My grandmother passed away couple months ago. She died old of a rare disease and her old immune system couldn't handle it. She lived to be 15,000 year though thats pretty old." She thought how stupid it was that she cried. "Who are you here for?"

"My mother ate my favorite maid out of instincts. She wasn't getting enoughblood so she your know..."

"i'm sorry"

"It's Okay"

"Rima!"

She looked up to see her mother and father standing a few meters away.

"Okaa-san, I'm over here." 'Uggh this visit to the cemetery was just starting not to suck and she had to interrupt ' "I was just chatting with my new friend who is in fact a vampire."

"Shiki Senri, Nice to meet you."

"Ahh I was good friends with Seira way back when. I designed the west wing of the her main household.

The west just so happened to be his favorite part of the house.

"Hey Rima how did you know I was a vampire?"

"I can see your fangs that are growing and what boy in their right mind is in a cemetery this late?" She had that matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"Rima I don't mean to tear you away from your new friend" interjected Raijin" but the car is waiting. I have a meeting with Aidou-san soon."

"I'll call you soon. Maybe you, Ichijou, and I can play sometime." Way to butt in dad but I'm gonna ignore you.

"Yea"

"Sayonara"

"Bye"

And with that Rima got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt and left.

'Interesting person' they thought to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys. I'm back. I thought of this chapter while doing dishes. Funny huh? Anyway I hope you like it. I'm not exactly sure where this series is going so I hope you like it. I except critic good…or bad. Any ideas on how you might want the story to go is also excepted though I won't do graphic lemons. I do not have a really pervy mind.

P.S to your Zeki lovers out there Zero is not involved in this story what so ever. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Do I really even have to say it?

No one's POV

"Kaa-san, I'm home!"

He had to yell through the house to get his mother's attention. Ever since he could remember his mother had a mentality problem. She did things out of impulse even though she didn't mean it. Like the murder of Shiki's favorite maid. On that day, his birthday, He didn't speak or do anything for that matter. He was emotionless.

He went to search for his mother. He checked the Kitchen.

No

The living room

No

Her room

NO

His Room

NO!

'Where is she?' His blood started to boil and he started to break out into a run.

All of a sudden he heard a scream. It was coming from HIS study. He walked to the room as not to startle his mother. As he peeked is and saw his mother, back to the far wall as she stared in terror at my Great-Uncle. There were books and glass all over the floor.

'Where are all the maids?'

"Senri, come join me and your mother I have something to discuss with you and your mother" His Great-Uncle had a malicious smirk on his face yet his gaze never left Seira.

"NO! Don't either of you come near me especially you!" She pointed her finger at me. "You left me and our baby to rot and got married to that mad woman." Suddenly realizing she had spilled the beans about why she was so mental she held her face in her hands and began to cry.

"See what you do to your mother Senri? You should come to the council and just be our little puppet."

"Never." I began "This is the exact reason why I won't leave my mother. Get out and ask me again some other time since I know you won't leave completely." He felt his blood start to gather at his fingertips like it wanted to escape.

'Shit, what is happening.

It was starting to hurt so he bit his finger. It immediately came out in large quantities. I started to form a shape like a whip?

'My power!'

He flung the whip at his Uncle. He wasn't expecting it so he took it straight on.

"You bastard! Get the Hell away from my mom and cut that council crap!"

"HAHAHA! The puppet got a power, that's good. We'll meet again Senri" His evil laugh filled the corridors until he vanished.

Not caring if his power had stopped or not he rushed to his mom to check if she was okay

"Mother are you okay?"

Her hair covering her eyes she started to whisper

"Senri, I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath and motioned for Senri to sit next to her.

"Your father was a good man. At least at first he was, but then he got captured by the senate for turning a human. He had me to take blood from, buy he claimed he didn't want to hurt me. At first the girl was sentenced to death, but she took blood from him and she survived. She was welcomed to the world of vampires and things started to change. He was out later and had more frequent visits to the council. I tried to comfort him by offering certain things to him-"

"Your body" interrupted Senri

A blush crept on her cheeks "Yes anyway. Wait a minute how do you know about sex?"

"I can put 1 and 1 together mom."

"Ok, anyway. He accepted it, but it wasn't enough he need more so we did it more often. When I told him I was with child he seemed happier. I thought it was better, but I was wrong. I found a letter in the mail pile addressed to the house I opened it. He cheated on me. He cheated on me, but his other girlfriend dumped him because she had found her eternal mate in another. He started to beat me and our sex turned to rape and he would injure me. I was so afraid yet I couldn't stay away I wanted to help him. One day the council came by. I overheard in a meeting that he was becoming pro-council and decided to relinquish the power of the Kurans. I was so angry. I didn't know what to do anymore so I shut myself and waited for you, my savior, to bring me out of this. To bring me out of this darkness. I love you so much and I hope you know that. I hate myself every time I do things to hurt you. I also noticed that your fangs are growing in. As punishment I want you to take blood from me."

"Mother I couldn't. I don't want to make you weak. I can just get some from the hospital or Ichijou's house."

"Just this is time please." She was practically begging him.

'She is such a masochist sometimes. Jeez'

He took his mom's wrist and licked the spot he was going to bite. He could smell the flowing blood beneath the flimsy alabastor skin. He bit fast so he would cause little pain. A wave of emotion hit him in the face as soon as it touched his tongue. He read the love his mom had for him and how much she hated herself for hurting him. She also loved his dad. Even if he didn't love her. He didn't want to see memories of their past together so he licked up the mess on her wrist and said

"I had no idea. Thank you for telling me." Tears began to fall and he looked at his mom "Thank you"

"My little prince. Any time. Just as long you love yourself and don't become a puppet I will always love you. Can you promise that?"

"Yes"

"Good"

'Never again will I take blood. She is was to fragile. I have to love myself so she won't get sad. I will kill Rido or my great- uncle if it's the last thing I do.'

With that that the two went to bed. Smiles on both faces.

Did you like it? I might edit later but I thought the Mother son moment was much needed. R&R please Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys back for another chappie. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of vampire knight. It all belongs to the wonderful Hino Matsuri**

"Juuri it's not fair that you're keeping Yuuki locked up in here. It's a beautiful basement yet there are no windows" Kaname was mad because the one precious person in the world hadn't even seen the living room upstairs.

"Kaname you know the reason why we don't want her outside…. We don't want the council or **Him** to come after her." Explained Haruka

All of a sudden everyone stiffened. They felt the menacing presence outside.

"Kaname come with me I need your help with something." Haruka was trying his best to keep calm.

"Okay"

"But, Kana-" cried Yuuki.

"It will be okay, I'll always be with you".

He gave her a hug and thetwo walked out and suggested that Juuri and Yuuki go to her room.

"But mother. There is something scary outside."

"Don't worry, Tou-san will take care of it." 'I hope'

_Outside_

"Nice to see you again Nii-sama" The Ice dripping from his words the same as their previous encounters

"Same to you little brother" He was playing along. "Where is my precious little sister and the princess? I would love to taste the little one."

Rido, Level E's kept in secret by the council, Kaname and Haruka talked in the midst of the snow storm.

(the same one where zero is currently being attacked by shizuka if you wanted to know Ichiru and zero both die though MWAHAHAHA FEEL THE WRATH OF THE WRITER anyways)

Haruka began to explain the plan

'Kaname you blow him up as a diversion and I'll do the final blow'

'Got it'

The two pureblood's discussed the plan telepathic while simultaneously blowing up the level Es

"Rido I will not let you harm the princess." He lunged at him to cut off his head. Rido dodged it and landed a punch on Kaname's jaw and did a backflip to get out of range. Haruka was approaching on light feet from behind. Hunter sword in hand.

"Insolent nephew. You can't destroy me. I brought you back from you're 30,000 years of sleep. You cannot kill me. Neither can you Haruka" He spun around just as Haruka was about of cut off his head and stabbed him in the heart.

"HARUKA!" screamed Juuri

"Otou-sama!"

'Why is Yuuki outside! She'll get herself killed.' Though Kaname wanted to comfort his father he turned to use his vampire speed to get to yuuki. "Kaa-san why did you bring her outside? She could perish."

"I smelled Kaname and Tou-san's blood. I was worried." She hugged the back of Kaname's jacket.

"Why didn't stop her?" He was just about to yell at Juuri but he knew better.

"I came to help and no one was there to protect her." She stated calmly.

Juuri jumped off the balcony in her fighting clothes. Close to that of a ninja or konoichi.

.

"Will not let you take away anymore of my family. How could you. I thought you loved me."

"I did Juuri" Rido and Juuri walked closer.

"I guess not enough to respect that I chose haruka instead of nii-san."

"This is the reason I came to take away all that you love"

Rido and Juuri lunged at each other began a taichi showdown.

"Kaname" yuuki was starting to panick "where is otou-san?"

'She was right, where is he?'

He spotted him slowly crawling to Rido as if to attack Rido in the heart.

'That idiot! He could recover but he is taking the ultimate risk.' "Yuuki get on my back."

She did and he used his teleporting powers to teleport to haruka's side

'Yuuki do your brother a favor and stay quite okay?'

'Yes onii-sama'

As they arrived Haruka was in much pain.

"Haruka!"

"Kaname…"

"Haruka, I know what can save you but you must trust me and don't hold back."

"…"

"Haruka stay with me! I need you to drink my blood. I need you to take as much as you need so you can help kaa-san"

He chuckled a bit before coughing. "Kaname don't cry. I will do as you ask."

As Haruka was feeding Juuri didn't know how much longer she would hold him off.

'Hurry up Haruka! Don't die.'

Just as she thought it was all over Haruka appeared behind Rido and stabbed him through the heart with an anti-vampire sword.

"Goodbye Onii-san"

As Rido shattered into diamond shards Haruka collapsed into the snow as well.

"HARUKA!"

The three pureblood rushed to the side the fallen and carried him inside while one council dog was watching from afar.

"This is not over" he muttered as he grabbed one if the diamond shards and a vile full of his blood. "Far from it" and with that he disappeared.

"…Juuri…"

"Hang in there Haruka, I'm right here"

He had one broken rib and a lightly puncture in his heart. Luckily Rido didn't have any Hunter weapons so Haruka could heal with a couple of weeks.

"Kaname, Yuuki is in shock. Can you take her to her room and put her to sleep? I will give you some blood later"

"That's not necessary..."

"1. Your are my son so I must heal you because I love you. 2. You saved my family. I owe it to you."

"Okay."

"Kaname took a Shocked yuuki off his back and carried her, bridal style, to her room. She was clutching his shirt so hard that the material was ripping. She was muttering something along the lines of

"So much blood...So much blood..."

"Kaname closed the door behind him"

Juuri brought Haruka to the bed. He was gripping flimsy cloth on top of his heart trying to suppress the pain and rising blood lust. "…Juu-ri…"

"I know what you need take as much as you want"

"You're too kind."

"No, I just love you with my entire heart"

She layed down under him as he licked her neck to ease the pain. As he sunk his fangs into her neck a soft moan escaped her lips.

They heard a scream that was muffled down the hall.

"…Ha-ruka…take more" She wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer.

He was holding himself back and he didn't want to indulge, but knew it was nessecary to keep her from hurting mentally . He took more and felt himself slowly healing. He licked the wound and kissed it.

"That's what I love about you. You're so gentle and neat even after the beast inside takes over."

He sofly chuckled as he move from on top of her to lay next to her.

"Good Night My Love"

Good Night, You're the only man in my mind. Right now."

The four pureblood's settled down in the house to rest from the days events.

"This is the sin we commit to stay alive"

"_I'll show you a sweet dream next night..."_

**Okay so I edited this because I read it before and there were like 1 billion spelling errors. Anyway hope you guys like it. In in the process of writing chapter 8 right now. So be excited anyways special thanks to 'NekoMataDemon' and Xx4tunecookiexX. Tell people about my story please. I need reviews to keep me going T-T. Okay see ya next time. I am also answering question so ask them in your reviews. Okay :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank NekoMataDemon and Xx4tunecookiexX for continuly supporting me in this story. I'm typing this story at the library because my mom took away my computer. You don't think a art class is good reason to take away a computer right? Neither do I. Anyway for those who havn't checked out NekoMataDemon's 'To Love or not to Love because He is a Jock' stop reading this and go read that. Afterwords come back and read this because her story is way better than mine. Okay on to the story. Shiki is going to find out what his dad did. Will he be happy about it? Take a guess *smirk* To the STORY!**

**I wouldn't own Vampire Knight unless I paid millions of dollars for it which I don't have.**

'I should just die. Sneak into the hunter's association and turn my self in as that bastards son'

'God hates me. I going to hell.'

'Good Evening Devil-san'

_**1 hour**__ before_

"Mother wake up."

"Mmmmm…"

"Wake up"

"Don't wanna"

"I'll give you some of my pocky…"

Seira suddenly got out of her bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She then opened up and said.

"Morning Darling"

"Morning"

Shiki: 8 Years old

Everyday it was like this. I had to get up early (6:30 pm) to wake my mother so she would start her day. If I didn't she would lie in bed all day. I didn't like this being the lazy person I am, but I would do anything for his mother.

I was on my way to my room to sleep again when I heard my mom on the phone. 'Who could that be? Usually me or the servants take the calls' I shuffled over to the phone trying not to trip on my long baggy Pj's. I picked up the phone to eavesdrop

'Seira you need to tell him'

'I won't!' she said into the phone 'He'll just hate himself more'

'Don't make me come down there myself.'

'That won't be nessesary. I won't let you tell him. Better from me than you'

'Good Girl.

'Bye'

I put the phone down after they hung up.

'Tell me what?' he wondered 'Something tells me I'll find out soon'

I heard padding footsteps that were clumsy and could only belong to my mom. I climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Mister I know you're not asleep. Get up." She said in a somewhat stern voice

'Damn, I got caught'

I climbed out of bed and sat on the couch

"You breath very loud you know that right?"

'So much for being sly' "So what is it that you were so scared of telling me?"

"I didn't want to tell you, but if I don't you might hear it from the wrong person and hate me for not telling you" She took a deep breath and continued

"Oh screw it all I'm gonna tell you without any extra crap. Your father tried to murder the Kurans and injured Haruka in the process"

I just stared at my mother like she grew a 2nd head and had had 4 eyes. My eyes the size of saucers

"...W-w-wh..." I couldn't even spit out the word 'what'

"Oh, Senri. I never wanted to tell you if I didn't my uncle would come over and- Senri wait!"

I ran out my room to god knows where. 'I wanted to get the hell out of here before I hurt my mom or myself or anyone else. Solitude is what I needed. Eternal Solitude'

_**Where Seira is**_

'What do I do. I knew it would hurt him'

"Maids!"

A crew of 15 maids appeared from the shadows and bowed.

"Get/follow Senri and make sure he doesn't harm himself or leave the house"

"Hai!"

5 disappeared

"Someone call Rima Touya and tell her to get over here ASAP!"

At moments when her maternal intincts kicked in was when her sane side came out.

'Lets hope she isn't to late.'

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon. This is one of the servants calling from the Rido Kuran Residence currently occupied by Seira-sama and Senri-sama. To whom do I have the priviledge of speaking with?"

"Rima Touya"

"Touya-sama, Seira-sama requests that you be in at her residence as soon as possible. Details will be explained upon arrival. Do you accept or Decline this invitation?"

"I accept"

"Very well. Have a nice day Touya-sama. See you soon"

"Charlie get the car!"

'Hope nothing is wrong with Shiki. Though my gut tells me that he is the main reason why.'

'An abomonation...I should die'

'Rima...I hope she doesn't see me.

NO POV

Rima burst into the house without invite and ran to the couch.

"Where is Senri"

"..."

"Seira, pull it together. Where is he!"

"...T-the Library"

"Senri!"

When she opened the door. She fell to the ground at the sight

"Nooo!"

**MWAHAHA CLIFFY!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Senri!" She cried "What the hell are you doing!"

Rima ran towards Shiki who was about to shoot himself with a gun from the desk drawer.

"I don't deserve to be here Rima, leave me be."

"I would never leave you Shiki. Because..."

'Should I tell him how I feel. He might not feel the same though. He is all I care about. My whole life. The one I...'

"Your my best friend and without you I might not make it to tommorow

"I could never make it to heaven. I should be damned for my sins."he muttered

The Fire started to die down with the help of the fire alarm in the house. It

was now raining in the library.

"Shiki, Your such an Idiot. You don't have any sins. Your blaming everything your father did on yourself... You should love your self more!"

His eyes widened at her statement. He was slow to realize that she was reaching for the gun that was still in his hand. He tried to drop it, but set it off in process.

He flinched at the scream that was in the air and realized what he had done.

He had shot Rima.

**MWAHAHA another cliff. I know it was short but. I couldn't help torturing you and making you beg at your knees for another chapter. BEG JKJK**

**but seriously review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooooo sorry. I was supposed to update two days ago, but I kinda got sidetracked. Hehe anyways. I hope you like this chapter. It's special. hehe. And longer than normal.**

"_**Shiki, You should love yourself more!"**_

"_**Rima…"**_

_***Gunshot***_

"_**RIMA!"**_

Shiki sat on the blood stained floor in the dimly lit room on the damp carpet. The moonlight shone through the giant windows as looked down to the petite girl that now lay with her head propped on his lap. While doing his best to evade her tempting sweet blood. He let saltly droplets fall onto her face.

"Sen-ri…"

"All I do is hurt p-people…" He said chocking on his own words.

"Oh my…Rima, honey are you okay where does it hurt?"

Seira walked over to the two vampire children with her maids at her heels.

"Oh, it's nothing. M-my lung is lightly punctur-ed so it's kinda hard to breath, but i'll be fine."she said. She looked up at the source of the salt flavored water that dripping onto her face ."Sen-ri…" started Rima. "S-senri, don't cry...It's n-not your fault"

"Yes... It is."

"No. I just misplaced my footing."

"How can you forgive so easily?" He choked

"Because. I know it was an accident. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise.

"Just don't leave my side...Please" whispered Rima

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He smiled with that smile that he shared with her and her alone.

"Ayume, call the Touya's." whispered Seira.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Touya's walk through the door followed by their home doctor.

"Où est le patient? (Where is the patient)"

"S'il vous plaît suivez-moi. (follow me)" spoke one of the maids.

Others walked to the sitting room followed by none other than 3 maids.

"Would any of you like a drink?"spoke one the maids.

"1 tablet, please" said Chi

"Coffee" said Raijin

"Nothing for me" said Seira.

Between the three adults there was a awkwardness. One waiting for the other to speak.

"He didn't mean it." Started Siera. "I had just told him about his father's crime against the Kuran family. He has the mind of a 30 year old human, but when it comes down to his feelings he is just a little boy. I will cover the-"

"Seira it is quite alright. Our little Rima-chan is quite connected with your son. She has quite a taste for him and would have probably done this to anyone who told her otherwise. We don't intend on pressing charges and only wish we can discuss marriage plans in the future" said Chi

"Absolutly" smiled Seira.

_One week later_

"Do you think-"

"Senri, Shiki! stop asking so many questions. Rima has been fine one whole week. I just called her parents and told them about our visitation plans."

"Oh God"' 'I'm going to die. If Rima doesn't kill me first Chi will. She's a telepath. They can screw with your brain and make you die a slow and painful death.' He shivered.

I jumped out the car before it came to a complete stop. It was around 2:30 am and I wasn't going to waste a second getting to her.

He walked to the double doors and rung the bell.

An old man in a tuxedo opened the door.

"Name?"

"Shiki, Senri"

Please come in. Rima-sama has requested you have a conference before speaking with her."

"Wha-"

"Shiki!"

'Oh God.'

I turn to see a blonde boy of 8 years old pranced up to Shiki. His eyes were the shade of emerald and had this happy-go-lucky personality that made you wonder if he was actually vampire.

"...Hey Ichijou..."

"Hey I just came to tell you that my friends and I are here to support Rima and since things are about to get serious it would be nice if you had some positive support before going to see her."

" *sigh* Fine. wait friends?"

"Shiki meet Akatsuki"

"Yo" 'Boy'

"Ruka"

"Hello" 'Girl'

"and Aidou"

"Hey" 'Transexual?'

There was a moment of silence that lasted for a few seconds before Ruka spoke up.

"It wasn't on purpose was it?" said Ruka.

I shook my head.

I noticed that Akatsuki was in a way shielding Ruka from me. You could tell his power was fire from one glance. He wore a short-sleeve shirt and shorts in October. He had tannish skin and his hair was Orange Red while his eyes were like amber. I tipped my head to get a better view. She has Ash color hair with hazelnut eyes. She was pretty. Both had the Inhuman beauty of vampires that was only noticeable by vampires.

'Not as pretty as Rima' I thought.

"I heard that your dad tried to kill the Kurans and died in the process." said Aidou bluntly

"Hanabusa!" Yelled the the three new vampires"

"That was so impolite! Show some manners" said Ruka

"You were all thinking it though..." he winced.

"Sorry for our friends stupidity. We were going to ask when we were better aquainted"

"Ruka! I'm not stupid! If anyone here is stupid it's you. You couldn't even find the ladies room. We pretty much know this house like the back of our hands 'cause you dragged us around!"

"What was that blondie?"

"Baka!"

"Homosexual!"

"fat ass!"

"Take that back!"

"never!"

Akatsuki latched his hand onto Aidou's collar and dragged him to the cooridor.

"Hey, Aidou I saw a cool vase in the hallway comecheck it out"

"Help me!" Aidou tried to wiggle from his grasp, but it was no use.

I turned to Ichijou and asked.

"Are they always like this?"

We sweat dropped.

"Pretty much..."

The cousins returned just as the butler walked towards them.

"Rima-sama is very healthy. Just no horseplay please"

"Hai" chorused the kids.

They walked up the many cooridors to Rima's room. It never ceased to amaze Shiki how much effort Rima's parents put into their home. The five stopped at the door.

"So what-" started Shiki, but he was cut off.

Ichijou, Aidou, Akatsuki, and Ruka pushed Shiki into the room.

"We should get going kids right?" said Ichijou

"Right" with that they slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

'Gulp'

Normal POV

"Shiki is that you?" Rima said

"Yes."

She sat up and invited Shiki to come sit on her king sized bed. He walked over and hesitantly sat down.

"I'm not going to kill you. So don't even think about saying sorry." She looked at him. "Look"

She lifted her shirt so you can see her stomach

"See it's almost healed."

He lunged at her and pinned her to the bed and buried his face in her neck.

"Rima, I'm not stupid." he said into her ear in a husky voice.

His mouth was touching her ear she could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers all over body. A light blush crept onto her cheeks.

Her eyes widened realizing what he had meant.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean..." She said

He lifted his head to stare straight at her.

"Your bloodlust shows straight through no matter how much you try to hide it." he said.

She just stared straight at him. Ice against indigo. She was getting lost in his eyes and failed to notice they were getting closer until he was 3 centimeters from her face. A her blush darkened on her face as she realized his intentions.

Both hands cupped her face as the gap between faces closed making it harder to avoid. Rima closed her eyes as to enjoy the moment as their lips met in a magical kiss. Shiki wanted her to understand all his feelings. He bit his lip as to trigger her bloodlust. She couldn't help it anymore. She leaned in to his lips to taste the crimson liquid.

'It tastes so good. so complete. Eating his heart wouldn't be enough to taste it all. I want him...I need him'

"Senri I..." she whispered on his lips. Not wanting the kiss to end, but being taken over by the starving beast inside her.

She wraped her hands around his neck to pull him closer.

He pulled away and stared into her nervous red eyes.

"Don't hold back"

They sat up and he tilted his head for better access.

She licked his neck as to ease the pain. She could sense the shivers in her friend. Her fangs grew to 3/4 of an inch and buried themselves in his alabaster skin. She drank hastily. His blood filling her unsatifiable thirst.

She felt all his feeling flow into her.

His fears

His worries

His favorites

and his doubts.

She heard his voice speaking to her and listened

'Rima, i didn't mean to hurt you . Now I have phisically and mentally. You don't know how much i need you though...

I love you and I never want to leave your side. You are my other half. I will do anythink to make up for what I d-did.'

She wondered why he stuttered and realized that she had bit harder and was crying. she was gripping his shirt like it was her lifeline. She released the tenseness and retracted her fangs. She licked the remenants and looked into his eyes.

After steadying himself from bloodlose he looked back at her.

"I love you too."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK. XD. PROBABLY REALLY CRAPPY. i hope it wasn't to inappropriate for 9 year olds. OH WELL. Anyway. I Looked at the number of views. 844. Thank You guys sooo much. I really appreciate it. I love you all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE. NEED REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back. I'm really sorry I'm late. I deleted half the chapter by accident and had to start over. I have to go back to school soon so my updating will be slower. Also I did a time skip (sorry) but I can't write anything good about 7 year olds. Okay to the story.**

**Their vampires. Their old.**

**Senri: 14 (140 years)**

**Rima: 14 (140 years)**

**Ruka: 15 (150 years**

**Akatsuki: 15 (150 years)**

**Kaname: 16 (160 years) {secretly 40,000} lol**

**Aidou: 15 (150 years)**

**Sayori: 14 (140)**

**Seiren: 15 (150)**

**Yuuki: 14 (140)**

**Takuma: 16 (160)**

_**JUNE**_

**Ring Ring**

"Senri, can you answer the phone I'm busy" called Seira from the library

"Sure" he said.

He walked to the phone in the hallway and picked it up.

"Hello?" he drawled

"Shiki? Good god you sound like a zombie." said Aidou

"That's 'cause it's 7 pm. Duh. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I'm having a get together at my private beach wanna come?"

"Aidou. Is Kaname coming?"

"…Maybe"

"Sounds like this a party for him more than for you"

"Whatever. Are you coming or not."

"Sure. I can't wait." sarcasm was dripping from every word. "What is the date and time?"

"Tomorrow at midnight. Try to be there before 2 am please."

"Whatever"

As the two hung up. Shiki hadn't noticed his mother approaching from behind.

"So what's up?" asked Seira.

"AHH!" He hated when people ambushed him. He turned around to see his mother in a Victorian style dress "AHH! What are you wearing?"

"Oh, This, it's something I wore for one of my photo shoots back when I was a model. I was just reminiscing. So I heard Hanabusa-kun on the phone. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, He is just having a hangout at his beach house."

"Okay. Have fun. Oh, Call Rima over. I want to talk to her."

"Sure thing"

Line

"Hello?"

"Hey Rima"

"Hey, Shiki. What's up?"

"Are you busy today?"

"No, why?"

"My mom wants to talk to you about something"

"What about?"

"Dunno. Anyway be over at 11pm"

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye"

_**10:50**_

_**Knock Knock**_

"Hey Rima! Come on in" said Seira

"Hi Seira. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

The two walked into the living room and seated themselves across from each other.

"Where is Senri?"

"Oh, he is upstairs. Probably packing for Hanabusa's party. You were invited right?"

"Oh, Yeah. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but um…err…Are you and Shiki an item?"

"Umm… I'm not very sure how to answer that question. Only because I don't know the answer myself." Whispered Rima

"Okay, well. Just so you know, I fully support you two being together and I hope that maybe one day. I can have some Grandkids? No pressure"

Rima's cheeks flushed red as Shiki wondered into the room.

"Mom!"

"What? I just want my little Shiki to be happy."

"Anyway are you two done with your 'girl talk'?"

"Oh yeah" said Seira "Why don't you two go up to Shiki's room. I'll ask the maids to bring up some snacks."

The two teens walked up to Senri's room and lay down on the bed.

"You're mother seems better."

"Yeah."

Rima sat up from the bed and look down at Shiki.

"Is there something bothering you? Your ears are twitching."

"Well I see you found the key to my emotions. It's nothing though."

He got up from the bed and crossed the room to his dresser. He grabbed matching T-shirt and shorts from a drawer. "Do you want to stay over?" he says

"Sure."

Rima grabbed her spare pajamas from Shiki, since she always sleeps over, and headed for the shower while Shiki went down stairs to say "good morning" to his mom. He turns the corner to see Seira on floor next to a pile of sand.

"Mom. You have to stop killing the maids."

"She called me Kuran-sama" she yelled "I am NOT married to that…thing!"

She turned to Shiki. "You broke my heart and left us in the Dark! I curse you to walk a solitary path to hell!" She grabbed a knife from the counter and pointed it at Shiki who only walked closer.

"Don't come any closer you Bastard!"

He walked over to her and grabbed the hand with the knife. It pierced his hand and splattered blood on the floor.

She froze and sniffed the blood. She had had his blood so many times that she recognized it better than seeing him.

"Oh My…"

She sobbed and in Shiki's arms.

He heaved a sigh and carried her to bed.

'How can I fix this?'

Just as headed for the stairs Rima appeared on the banister with a worried look.

"Shiki! What happened?"

"Oh umm…"

It was kind of hard to explain why he was carrying his unconscious mother and why the scent of his blood was in the air.

"Hold on let me put her to bed"

"Okay…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {line} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rima sat on his bed with a look of determination. She wasn't about to let this subject drop

"So, what's wrong? Really. You look as pale as bloody friggin Mary and you seem more tired than usual." 'And that's saying something'

"It's just my mom. She has been having her "moments" more than usual. She thinks my dad is coming back and that I'm him." He sat down before he could punch a hole in wall

"She's just confused. That's all. More importantly though is that you take care of yourself just as much as you care for her. "She cupped his cheek "If you're hungry don't hesitate to call me. I always take from you yet I haven't been able to return the favor." She scooted closer to whisper in his ears "Let me take care of you."

His eyes dared to flash crimson and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned

"You're too hard on yourself." She said "Take as much you need"

He shifted her hair and licked the vein that was covered by skin. He could practically taste the crimson liquid in her neck. His eyes turned a complete red and he lost himself. He sunk his fangs into her neck and greedily gulped down her life force. As the hunger subsided his eyes turned back to their light blue color and he retracted his fangs, but didn't stop licking up the substance.

'It is just so delicious. Mysterious like mine yet a hint strawberry showing her light side that is shadowed by a negative feeling.'

As he finished he noticed how weak she was and put her in the bed. She had a content smile on her face.

"Good night Shiki."

"Good night Rima" he said

He turned off the lights and climbed under the sheets with nothing, but some pajama pants on. She placed her head against his heart and he wrapped his arms around her. Smelling her scent of Strawberries and chocolate.

Though his meal was good and he felt tired. He couldn't sleep. His eyes hinted he was sleeping, but his thoughts said otherwise.

'_**I love everything about her. I can never get my mind off her, I wonder if she'd mind if i'd, make her my own, and never let her go, hug her tight, treat her right, act all polite, take her on a date, make sure I'm never late, kiss her on her lips, talk about our kids, Make her feel like princess, living in a castle, hope that is not too much hassle, But I am so blessed, hope I can be the best, feel her breasts against my chest. I passed the test. Now you're Mine.**_ Did I just write a poem? About Rima? I know she has affection towards me, but on what level? Whatever. I bet she isn't as stressed as I am right now.'

She prided herself in in getting him to feed with her powers of "Seduction", but she couldn't sleep. Her eyes hinted she was sleeping, but her thoughts said otherwise.

'They neglected me. I bet they don't even love me. They are probably just living under the same roof because they don't want to "disappoint" their clans. They are such selfish beings. They even had the audacity to say they love each other in public when their actions at home clearly state otherwise.'

She heaved a mental sigh. 'I'll go to Aidou's party. Only to get away from those malignant spirits known as my "Mother" and "Father". I bet Shiki is feeling better than I am right now.

The two vampires fell asleep not realizing that tears had started to slip down their pale checks.

"Senri, wake up." Called Rima

"It's too early. Come back later."

"You're gonna be late for Aidou's party."

"I don't care"

"Pocky is in the limo" said Rima

"What time is it?"

"1:00 am"

"...Crap"

"The maids already packed your stuff. Just get dressed. I have to head home and grab my things. I'll see you at the beach." She walked out the room leaving a half asleep Shiki to wonder what the hell she just said.

"..."

Shiki slid down from his bed and went to bathe himself. As he turned the shower on. It reminded him of the blood that had gone all over his face when Rima had got shot. The blood he had drank the night before. This is his sin. He continued with a cold shower. Got dressed, and headed to the car.

On the ride he stared out the window. He mentally put up his barriers and stayed impassive with his "I don't care" pretense. Heaving a sigh he waited for his impending doom that awaited him at the blondes house.

Knock, Knock

Aidou pushed past the butler and practically dragged Senri in the house.

"Hey, where have you been? Kaname-sama got here and hour ago."

"An hour ago I was sleeping."

"Whatever. As long as you're here now."

As everyone welcomed Shiki, Rima walked over to him and gave him a box of Pocky and took position at his right side. He gave her a smile and walked over to Kaname to say Hi.

"Hey, Kaname, how have you been?" He shook hands with the pureblood and chatted like it was no big deal. Everyone else just stood in awe. Nobles don't just go up to purebloods and touch them.

"Good and you?"

"Helping my mother with her stuff."

"Is she any better? What with her moments?" he inquired

"No, she almost stabbed me in the kitchen last night because she thought I was my dad. You and the family should come visit us. I think it would do her good to see the hidden addition." He dropped his voice down to a whisper. Kaname had to struggle to listen." I heard about you're "visitor". Where are she? I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"Oh, with my parents. They are explaining to the Aidou's that they shouldn't tell anyone about her"

"Cool"

He looked over to Rima "And who is this?" He talked at normal level now

"Oh, this is my childhood friend. Rima Touya."

"Very beautiful."

"T-Thank you Kaname-sama" Rima stuttered 'Dammit why did I stutter'

"No, thank you. My cousin can be despondent sometimes so I am glad to hear he found a flicker of light in his life"

Kaname patted Senri on the back and gave him a smile.

"Kaname..." A girl voice sounded from the corridor

"Oh, Everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt I have someone very special who I would like you all to meet."

He reached into the hallway and held a hand while whispering words of reassurance. He slowly moved and revealed the girl version of himself. A girl Kaname.

"Everyone this is my sister. Kuran, Yuuki. She is also my fiancée."

A girl at 14 years old stepped into the open. Her eyes were the mysterious wine color of the Kurans and her timeless beauty screamed pureblood. Her hair was pulled back by a brown hair band and she was wearing light wash shorts and a pink long sleeved shirt with bleeding hearts on it. She was also wearing brown converse. She looked like any normal teenage human.

Of course so did everyone else. Everyone mostly wore shorts and a t-shirt and casual shoes except for Ichijo who almost always wore a button down shirt and sweater vest. He was wearing shorts though which showed he was still ready to get "dirty to hear her speak."

Everyone was all wondering the same question in their heads, but decided against questioning. This girl obviously had the looks of a Kuran.

"Hello, everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you. I feel that we will all be good friends which is why" Kaname came next to her and held her hand. "I don't want to use honorifics today. Just chill. Jeez. I just want a time where I can relax with friends.

Everyone nodded their heads in compliance and were a bit shocked at the request, but were relieved themselves that they didn't have to talk with all that "proper" stuff

"Yuuki, you're not going introduce me?" Another girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes walked into the room. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. This is my friend Yori Hanadagi. I invited her. She comes to my house and has lessons with Me." explained Yuuki.

The conversation ended and everyone mingled with each other to become familiar.

"Senri!" Yuuki ran up to Shiki and pounced on him.

"How are you I haven't seen you in ages. Literally what has it been? 30 years" cried Yuuki. She was so excited to see her cousin.

"Last time I saw you I think you was on your 100th birthday" said Senri.

"Yea. I missed you so much." she said.

Yuuki practically smothered Shiki and he hugged her back with a small smile on his face.

Shiki glanced to the side with a smirk on his face. Kaname was in the corner trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yori, Why are you here? Isn't the Hanadagi clan supposed to be asleep?" said Kain

"Oh, my Mother said I should stay behind. She doesn't want me to awaken from a coffin and be thousands of years older than a person I might love. Besides sleeping in a mausoleum is creepy."

"Got it." said Kain.

"Oi, Shiki" Aidou stomped over to Shiki who was currently sitting next to Rima on the couch eating Pocky that was from the car…

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were related to the Kurans?"

"Idiot, you never asked."

"Yeah, but information like that is important. By the way. How much pureblood are you?"

"Half"

"Why didn't you tell me!" he seethed

"I told you…You never asked" He said in between crunches

"Whatever." Aidou stomped away obviously jealous that his friend was closer to the purebloods than he was."

"Idiot" muttered Shiki. He put his head back and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {line} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As everyone sat down on the furniture, no one really cared about manners anymore. There were teenagers laying or sitting on everything.

Kaname and Yuuki sat together on the floor while Shiki and Rima laid on the couch. Ruka sat crisscross in an arm chair while Kain leaned against it. Aidou stood and Takuma sat upside down on another couch. Yori was the only one that normal next to Ichijou.

As the maids came out to set snacks they all engaged in a group conversation. Then they all headed out to the beach and had a big campfire. They told ghost stories, embarrassing stories and just had a good time. They even went in the water. As the night reached its high point at midnight they all decided to go back inside and play a game of Hide and Seek. It was especially fun because there were 5 floors so it took quite a few hours. Kaname and Yuuki were deemed the seekers. Well more like Yuuki insisted and Kaname was practically here sophisticated lap dog.

"Kaname, I think I know where Yori-chan is." She whispered

She tiptoed over to the linen closet on the second floor and put her finger over her mouth signaling the silence. As she closed in on the doors. Takuma did a barrel roll into the next room. She screamed and open the door.

"HA I FOUND-" She stopped midsentence and stared at the sight before her. Kaname sweat dropped.

"Yori, you will never, ever live this down you know that right?"

Aidou and Yori were against the wall exchanging a VERY passionate kiss.

Yori started to say something, but was cut off by the passing out of Hanabusa.

"AH!" screamed Yori

"Let's go Kaname. I heard Takuma down the hall." She smirked and closed the door leaving a passed out Aidou and tomato red Yori in the closet.

As the nights events ended the morning light began to show through the windows. Though clouds were beginning to gather.

The maids showed them up to the Guest floor. There was a long corridor that was lit up by the sounds of an approaching storm. The rooms were lined up like this. Shiki, Akatsuki, Rima, Ruka, Aidou, Sayori, Kaname and Yuuki, Seiren then Takuma. Everyone retreated to warm baths and Fluffy beds. All except for one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {Line} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**This was a lot later than expected. I was supposed to update a week earlier, but the internet at my dad's house was down. But I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Okay bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

No A/N so…TO THE STORY!

As the teenagers got ready for bed the rumbling of thunder was heard outside the Aidou beach house. The waves crashed against the gates to beach signaling a high tide and maybe even a hurricane.

Rima lay awake in her bed, trembling. The storm had begun to pick up a clap of lightning was threatening to light up the night sky.

'W-What's the hell is happening? I can't move. Where am I?" She looked around the dark space in panic and sat up.. There were two chairs in the middle of said room and a figure about Rima's height was standing in the doorway. It crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs still hidden by the darkness.

"Please. Come sit."

SHIKI POV

"Mother!"

Seira was lying on the floor of her bedroom wide eyed. Blood was spilling out of her side.

"Senri, why did you do this?" She said. "Why do you hurt everyone around you? You're just like HIM!"

I looked down at my hands and they were stained in the crimson sin.

He heard a scream from behind her and looked to see Rima with her back against the wall.

"Rima!" he walked toward her, but she just screamed more.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rima!" he sat up breathing heavy and sweat dripped down his face.

"It was just *huff* a dream *huff*"

The scream was real though. The same scream from his dream that came from Rima was echoing through his ears.

NORMAL POV

He jumped out of bed and practically ripped the door off its hinges.

Akatsuki, being the light sleeper he is shot out the bed at the first scream. It sent shivers up his back. Of course being next to Rima's room didn't help either. He got out of bed and crossed over to the door. The screaming died down, but as soon as there was another crack of lightning it started again full volume. It didn't help either that the only adults in the house were the maids. His Uncle and Aunt choose the one day to treat them 'responsibly'

As the screaming got louder, if that was even possible, everyone got out of bed alerted by the screaming. Yuuki, ironically, was the first awake.

"Kain, what happened?" yawned Yuuki.

"I don't know. She just started screaming out of nowhere."

The group stopped their conversation and turned to Shiki who was about to kick open the door. Shiki heard the screams and was trying to open the door, but backed away when he was electrocuted on contact.

"Shiki, move out the way."

Kaname stepped in front of the door, closed his eyes and phased through it. After 3 seconds he was back. He looked like he had stepped into hurricane Katrina.

"Rima is in a state of shock. I'm not entirely sure what is wrong with her, but if we don't stop her now she could destroy the house." He turned to Shiki.

"I can phase you through the door, but if she senses a threat. She will attack. We'll head in after you give the clear."

"Let's do it" he said

As he stepped through the door, he took in the sight.

Rima's body lay curled up in a ball on the floor, scratching at her neck. The wind blew through the open balcony door with rain was blowing in every direction.

"Rima!"

He crossed the room and sat down next to Rima. Her body was twitching and flinching at his touch, but he pressed on.

Rima POV

'Who are you.' I took a step back

'That hurt my feelings. You must not know yourself well.'

The shadowed figure turned on a dim light revealing her face. 'Recognize me now?' She looked at me with crimson eyes, killing intent clear.

'I am all the negative thoughts and actions in your life. Your fear doubt and worry. Anger. Pain. Anguish. Cruelty. Neglect. Heartbreak. Suffering. Everything. I am blessing you with power. The element of lightning. The power to destroy or nurture everything in your path.' She came up and cupped Rima's cheek.

"I am you, sweetheart."

Shiki POV

'What do I do? She is in so much pain and I can't stop it. I need help'

She wiggled out of his grasp and ran to the balcony.

"Senri. Answer me this. I am your friend? Do care about me?" She said in a low voice. Then she changed to s shriek. 'What is going on? Shiki is my friend. My BEST friend. I would never question his loyalty.' She grabs her head and straightens her back. "Obviously not. You have to make things so complicated. Me or your mother. You just can't choose can you?"

"Rima what are you talking about? You're my BEST friend. I love you just as much as I love my mother. And all these people outside the door love you too. You know that."

"Shiki! Help me!" She collapsed onto the patio outside the doors and grabbed the railing. "AHH! Get it out!"

'What is happening? It's like she has split personalities. She is like two different people.'

She looked at him on her side.

"You left me. You abandoned me. You don't care now and never did from the moment I was born." The tears rolled down her skin. "Leave me alone!"

He backed away and looked at the door. 'I need some help'

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" She brought up her hand and struck the spot in front of him with a burst of lightning.

'Rima never ever yells. She must be getting her powers. It's the only explanation."

He lunged for the door and swung it open burning his hands in the process. Everyone ran into the room shielding the two purebloods. Well more like Kaname and Shiki in front of Yuuki and Yori. After them everyone was trying to stay on the sides to protect them from Rima's rage.

"Kaname what is your knowledge about this?" said Akatsuki

Yuuki answered in his place wanting to prove she wasn't inferior to her brother. She stepped next to Shiki and created a force field against Rima's attacks.

"When nobles get their powers they express how they feel through raw energy. If they are relatively happy their powers appear naturally like human child's puberty." Kaname took over the force field while Shiki and Ichijou tried to distract her so they could tie her up with Shiki's blood whip.

"If they experience any type of serious negativity they tend to release it one big explosion. More often than not they develop split personalities, one being the positive side and the other being the negative. If we don't stop her now the negative side will take over her." She finished.

"What she said" said Kaname

"AAAHHHH!"

I was pinned against the wall with Rima's hands choking me. I couldn't bring myself to do anything to her. Her indigo eyes pleaded and I knew she wasn't gone. She must have felt the same when Rido came after me.

"Did I also mention that with all this raw energy coming from her that she could be as powerful as a pureblood? Hehe…" she teleported Artemis from her room and turned it to a scythe. She lunged at Rima and she dodged, but not in enough to time to avoid a gash to her stomach.

"How dare you touch me you disgusting girl." Rima then contorted into a bow and looked flustered. "I am so sorry Yuuki-sama. I did not mean to say those awful words, please forgive me." Aidou and Ruka took that as their chance to hold Rima down. Aidou froze her feet while Ruka used her to telepath to keep her still. Unfazed by their attempts, Rima blew up the ice with lightning and blasted at Ruka.

"I don't need any of you. You don't... you can't-help me." She frantically looked around and bolted for the balcony. "Leave me alone!" She jumped before we could get to her and started the chase. She headed to the beach and we were right on her tail. The storm immediately drenched our clothes, but I couldn't care less. I just needed my best friend back. I immediately recognized her orange hair and sprinted into the sand.

"Rima! Oh, god no. nononono Rima stay with me. You can fight this look at me." She wearily turned to me and her normal sparkling eyes were dull and grey.

"I'm sorry. I can't fight her anymore."

"No Rima. Don't say sorry. Don't let go. I'll keep you safe just don't give up.." Everyone was looming over her limp body except for Yuuki, Kaname, and Ruka. Kain lit up the area with his fire and Aidou was doing his best to make an Ice barrier from the rain without freezing us. He held Yori especially close when she started shivering. There was nothing anyone could do though. This was a battle Rima had to fight on her own. All he could do is hold on to her and keep her conscious.

"Senri-kun. Do not worry. Ruka, Onii-chan, and I have come up with an idea that might work."

"We are going to perform a Purification Spell. I cannot promise it will work because it is forbidden by the council, but it's out last chance." Kaname looked at me hard and scooped up Rima. The storm was getting worse and Rima was dripping with a cold sweat and murmuring to herself.

"We need to get her inside fast. Call the maids to the library get a knife or a dagger or something sharp."

"Kaname it sounds like you performing an exorcism not a spell." No one was in the mood to laugh at Aidou's joke, but props to him for trying to lighten the mood. "Technically, in human terms, it is."

I grab Rima from Kaname and sling her on my back and sigh.

"Just don't kill her Kaname. Too many people in my life have died." I look at Rima's dull eyes and smile sadly. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

We all run back to the beach house and lay her down floor or the cold library and step back. The few maids we have hold Rima down by her hands and feet while the head maid hold her head in place. A hole slowly burns its way into my heart. Seeing Rima in this pain is stealing the air from my lungs and turn away when she cries out in pain. Yuuki, Kaname and Ruka form a triangle around her and make deep cuts into their arms. They write their names in blood on the spell book and step back to the original triangle. I wince at the sudden over-bearing sent of blood and focus on not rushing to Rima's side when she yells.

"Wait. Before you start I would like to join." Yori steps forward from Aidou's embrace and cuts herself as well. "You three know as well as I do that this spell requires three purebloods with telepathic abilities. Though mine are not as legendary as the Kuran's, our chances will increase if we have the correct number of people." She writes down her name in the book and they form a square around Rima's seizing body. A pink light engraves itself on the floor and then the telepathic vampire's eyes turn a bright red.

"Akami numine divae testor, non nox ad eumdem abluere puerum de lumine. Vibrationum ullamcorper A, quae studia impediret et venit in contactum ut non laedere eam. abiciam universum malum, et verba adversus omnia phantasmata puero hoc. purgatus fuerit, non secundum id quod est secundum se auxiliumque viae et itineris tui. "

"HYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH" Rima tries to break away from the Maid hold her down like steel. I walk away to the window and feel Kain behind me. I choke back blood from my lunch and clench my fists. The window begins to crack and Kain slams me into the nearest wall.

"Shiki! Look at me." I focus my vision on the flame haired boy and platonically stare. "Rima is not going to die tonight. She is going to live and we are going to get through this." I slowly nod and he lets me down. I stare past him at Rima and her face is contorted in pain.

_She will live. She will live._

~Meanwhile in Rima's Mind~ NO POV

The three purebloods and one noble walk down the corridor, following the screams and cries of a small girl.

"please stop…" cried Rima.

"YOU DESERVE THIS YOU DIGUSTING CREATURE. All you do is kill. Your parents marriage, your maids, HELL, you even ate your twin brother in the womb." The voice turned into a whisper in Rima's ear and cooed. "And poor Shiki. He probably thinks you're a freak. I mean look at you. You're a mess. You broke his little heart that was already hollow. He doesn't haven't have time for your petty needs so move on!"

"That's not true."

The telepathic crew peered into the isolated room and saw a crushed Rima sitting in a wooden chair in the center of the room. She screamed out at the voice, but it couldn't be pinpointed.

"You can't get rid of me Rima, because I_ AM_ you. We can be besties forever." A figure appeared in front of Rima and tilted her chin up. "Don't fight it anymore. Become one with me. One with the dark."

"We have to kill Rima to wake her up. It could make her or break her, but it's the only way" said Yori.

"I figured this would happen. Yuuki, Ruka, engage the spirit in combat while Yori and I see to Rima." Kaname wasn't 100% sure this would work, but it was his best shot.

Rima was about to cry in defeat, but Yuuki drop kicked a surprised (Dark) Rima in the face. She pointed Artemis at her and Ruka help her down with her power.

"You can't kill me. If you do you'll kill the girl and then your will have failed."

"Liar!"

"You and I both know that's a possibility. So try it. Kill me. _Princess._" Yuuki was fed up with this smart ass and brought Artemis up, but Kaname stopped her.

"We have to get her to stop freaking out first. If we don't she'll die of stress and panic before that thing even takes over."

"Rima, can you hear me? I need you to focus can you do that? Can you look at me?"

"Where's Senri? Senri can fix this." Rima clawed at Kaname's shirt and hit the floor with a slap after letting go.

"Get Senri…" Yori nodded at Kaname and closed her eyes. She soared back to the real world and though her body was still frozen and the other three were still chanting, she spoke loud and clear.

"Shiki, I request your presence in this time. Write your name in blood on the book and say the forbidden spell to rescue Rima Touya." Shiki did what he was told without hesitation and began chanting.

"Akami numine divae testor, non nox ad eumdem abluere puerum de lumine. Vibrationum ullamcorper A, quae studia impediret et venit in contactum ut non laedere eam. abiciam universum malum, et verba adversus omnia phantasmata puero hoc. purgatus fuerit, non secundum id quod est secundum se auxiliumque viae et itineris tui. "

Shikr appeared next to Yori in Rima's mind in the corridor and she ushered him to Kaname.

"She requested you. You're the only one who can bring her back to consciousness. You want to hurry too, because we can't hold back her dark subconscious for long." Kaname and Yori rushed to the others side while I knelt down by Rima's side.

"I'm here Rima. I'm here. You're safe." I cradled her in my arms and she immediately latched onto me.

"I'm sorry. Shiki." A white hot flame appeared in my chest and I saw a dagger in my chest. The tip impaled me all the way through my right lung.

"Kaname!" I hissed. The pain was causing blackness to dance across my vision, but I fought out of Rima's grip and stopped them from hurting the "dark" Rima.

"Kaname!" I collapse to the floor and wheeze. "The real one…is in…the chair. She's conscious. Kill her." My head tilts to the side and I see both Rima's burst into blue and purple crystals. Ruka is still hovering over me, try to cover my wound with her hands.

"Is it over?" I choke, coughing up blood.

"Oh, My…Yes. Yes it's over Shiki. It's over."

"That's good." I say before my eyes rol back and it all goes black.

DUN DUN DUN! YUE'S BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

N&FT IS NO LONGER DISCONTINUED AND AS A TREAT I MADE THIS SUPER ACTION PACKED (I think) AND ANGSTY AND JUST, UGH SHIMA FEELS.

**NEXT TIME: IS SHIKI ALRIGHT?**

**IS RIMA DEAD?**

**HOW WILL SEIRA REACT TO THIS?**

**HOW ARE THE TELEPATHS DOING AFTER THIS BIG SPELL/EXORCISM?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON N&FT**


End file.
